Hearts & Hooves Day Surprise
by Foxboy614
Summary: Hearts & Hooves Day is right around the corner, and love is in the air. But this H&H Day in particular is especially special, given that the love bug seems to have affected two ponies who are practically worlds apart. But what both learn may surprise them. Rarity X Big Macintosh. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I am merely a fan doing this for fun and amusement.**

Within Ponyville, love was in the air as the ponies helped out in decorating the town for Hearts & Hooves Day. Applejack and Big Macintosh were carrying heavy loads of supplies and decorations. Twilight Sparkle had come to help out as well, using her magic to set decorations up. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Soarin' were having a playful competition on who could set decorations up the fastest. And as for Pinkie Pis, she and Cheese Sandwich had already decorated their section of town, and the place where the ball would be held.

And while the rest of Ponyville was busy decorating the town, Rarity was tending to the many orders for dresses and tuxedos for the ball. With so many orders, Rarity had to order more and more supplies to keep up with the orders. And thankfully, she had more than enough materials to keep her going for a long time to come.

At the moment, Rarity was working on Applejack's dress while her little sister, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom helped out in any way that they could. Whether it was reading off measurements, getting certain materials, or even preparing tea, the two young Cutie Mark Crusaders did something to make themselves useful. Rarity was glad they were there to help her, as progress was going so much faster than it would have if she worked alone.

"I appreciate you two helping me." Rarity said gratefully. "It makes my work go by much quicker."  
"Can do, Ms. Rarity." Apple Bloom said. "So, are you and your date looking forward to the ball?" she then asked.

Rarity was rendered silent for a few moments and her smile faded away. Apple Bloom assumed she had crossed a line when she saw Rarity's sudden change of mood. Not to mention when she heard Sweetie Belle go "ugh".  
"...Let's just say that the scoundrel won't be showing his face around here ever again, and that I refuse to leave here any time soon." Rarity said in a "hmph" tone. Now Apple Bloom KNEW she had accidentally struck a nerve with Rarity.  
"I… I'm sorry, ma'am." Apple Bloom said. "I had no idea." But Rarity's face softened again.  
"It's alright. You didn't know." she told the young pony.  
"What happened, exactly?" Apple Bloom asked.  
"I'll give it to you in short; the pompous gas-bag feels he's too good to be around small-town ponies. He tried to get Rarity to leave, but she refused. Since then, we've had nothing to do with him." Sweetie Belle explained.  
"I see." Apple Bloom said.

After it was said and done, Rarity and the young CMC members resumed working on the orders. Soon, Rarity heard her door open and the sound of hoof-steps approaching. Rarity turned to see a golden-yellow stallion with short, spiky blue hair, and a Cutie Mark resembling a blue shield with a lightning bolt in the center. "Hello, Ms. Rarity." the pony greeted with a bow.  
"Why, hello Flash Sentry." she greeted back. "What brings you here?"  
"I just came to check to see if my suit was ready yet." Flash Sentry replied.  
"Lucky for you, I finished it this morning." Rarity said as she went over to her mannequins. She searched and soon found his tuxedo, consisting of a white button-up shirt and a fancy navy-blue jacket. "There you go."  
"Thank you, ma'am." Flash said with a bow as he took his suit and left.

"Hey Flash." another male said.  
"How's it going, Soarin'?" Flash greeted back.

Rarity turned her head and saw Soarin' walking up. "Oh, hello Soarin'. Are you here for your suit?"  
"Yes, ma'am." Soarin' replied.  
"I'm still working on it, but I'm almost done. Come back later, after lunch. I should have it done by then."  
"Ok. Can do. See you around." Soarin' said as he left.

Since lunch was very close, and once Rarity heard her stomach growling in hunger, she decided to take her break earlier. "Are you girls hungry?" she asked.  
"Yes, ma'am. We are. Very much so." Apple Bloom said.  
"I've been hungry for a berry salad recently." Sweetie Belle said.  
"Mmm, that sounds good. I may have to get me one myself." Rarity said. "Well, let's get a move on then."

So now that all three were in agreement, they left the boutique to go get some lunch. Once they arrived at a restaurant, Rarity ordered herself and Sweetie Belle a berry salad. Apple Bloom got a similar salad, but hers had an apple slices instead and a small dipping cup with vanilla yogurt. The three decided to sit outside to enjoy their lunch.

"So, have you thought of finding someone new to go to the ball with?" Apple Bloom asked.  
"I'm afraid not." Rarity replied. "There are not many stallions in Ponyville."  
"That is true." Apple Bloom said with a sigh.  
"Sorry sis. We'd like to help you, but last time we tried that with Big Mac, it ended up creating more trouble than it was worth." Sweetie Belle said.  
"It's ok." Rarity said with a soft smile. "However… there is this one stallion that has really caught my eyes." she added. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom's eyes lit up.  
"Really? Who is he?" they asked in unison, their curiosity hooked like a fish.  
"Oh, that I cannot tell you." Rarity said with a grin. "But I'll give you some hints; he's strong and rugged, yet gentle and kind. He's the kind of pony even a high-class mare would find desirable." As she described the pony, a dreamy look emerged within her eyes.  
"Sounds dreamy." Apple Bloom said. "Would we know him?"  
"More than you would think." Rarity told her.

Once that was said and done, the three resumed eating their lunch. But now the CMC members were curious as to who Rarity was referring to. They ran through all stallions in Ponyville that they knew of. However, none of them really fit the description Rarity gave. As they sat there, still trying to figure it out, two ponies walked up to their table. But neither Sweetie Belle or Apple Bloom even heard them coming up. But once they heard Rarity and one of the ponies speak up, they were shook from their thoughts.

"Ah, good afternoon, Applejack! How are you today?"  
"All's well here. And yourself?"  
"I'm fine. Busy, but fine."

Both the CMC members looked up and saw Applejack. "Hey sis!" Apple Bloom greeted as she rushed up to her big sister and nuzzle her.  
"How's it goin', little sis?" Applejack asked with a warm smile and a short laugh.  
"I'm doin' good." Apple Bloom replied.

"Hey! What about me?" another pony asked in mock offense. Apple Bloom looked over and saw the other member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.  
"Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle exclaimed in joy. The two rushed over, and the three engaged in a warm, tight group-hug.  
"What's up?" Apple Bloom asked.  
"Well, I was out on my scooter, roaming around. But then I saw Applejack. So I went to talk to her and see where you were and what you were doing. She told me that you and Sweetie Belle were helping Rarity with her orders." Scootaloo explained. "And speaking of Sweetie Belle, Applejack needs to borrow her." she added. Sweetie Belle was shocked.  
"Why me?" she asked.  
"I need you to take a measurement for me." Applejack said. "Big Macintosh has decided to go and needs a tuxedo."  
"Oh. Ok. I can help out with that." Sweetie Belle said.  
"And while you do that, I'll help out Ms. Rarity… assuming she'll let me." Scootaloo said.  
"I see no reason why not." Rarity told her with a gentle smile. Scootaloo smiled in return.

Once the three were done with lunch, Sweetie Belle joined Applejack while Scootaloo joined up with Rarity and Apple Bloom. "So, did Big Mac originally intend to not go?"  
"Originally, yeah." Apple Bloom replied.  
"But then he received an invitation from an unknown pony to go with her." Scootaloo said. Rarity felt her heart sink a bit; the pony she referred to earlier was Big Macintosh.  
"Is that so?" she asked, masking her disappointment.  
"Uh huh." Scootaloo said. From there, the rest of their walk was in silence.

 *** With Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Sweetie Belle ***

At Sweet Apple Acres, Sweetie Belle wasted no time in getting Big Macintosh's measurements. "So, how are you doing today sir? Everything ok?" Sweetie Belle asked.  
"Eeyup." came Big Macintosh's usual response. Sweetie Belle giggled.  
"So, are you going to the ball?" she then asked.  
"Eeyup." Big Macintosh replied. "That is, assumin' the mare I sent an invite to accepts it."  
"Who is she?" Sweetie Belle asked with curiosity. "Rarity told us she had a stallion in mind that she'd like, even saying a high-class pony would want him. But she would never tell us who it was." Big Macintosh thought about Rarity, his mind now completely tuned out from the rest of the world. He would never admit it to anyone, but he has started to form an attraction to the beautiful mare. Her eyes were like two beautiful amethysts, her mane was so luxurious and silky, and her fur was like a perfect pearl. To go with that, she had such a kind and generous heart. True, she could be whiny and prissy, but her kind heart, generous nature, and loyalty to her friends more than compensates for that. But while he was very much attracted to her, he knew deep down that it would never work out; he is a lower-class pony, while she was a high-class pony.

"Big Mac?" Sweetie Belle asked, her voice muffled. No response. "Big Mac?" she repeated, a bit louder and more clear this time. Still no response. "BIG MAC!" she yelled, her voice loud and clear now. Big Macintosh sputtered as he was shook from his thoughts.  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry. I guess I just… got lost in my thoughts for a bit there." he said.  
"All I did was tell you about Rarity telling us about a stallion she admired, and suddenly you-"

Then it clicked in her head. Big Macintosh had a crush on Rarity!

"You… like her. Don't you?" Sweetie Belle asked. Big Macintosh had a nervous look on his face. "Mac… it's okay. You can tell me." she assured him gently. Big Macintosh hesitated for a few seconds before letting out a long sigh.  
"Yes… I do." he told her. Sweetie Belle was shocked to hear him NOT say "eeyup", considering it is practically his go-to phrase.  
"Well, why don't you tell her?" she asked.  
"Because I'm out of her class. She doesn't deserve a low-class farmer like me." Big Macintosh told her. "I mean, I couldn't provide for her well like a high-class pony could, nor could I afford fancy stuff. Not to mention, I doubt Applejack may not approve."

But it just so happened that, at that precise moment, Applejack was walking by and heard what he had said. "Wouldn't approve of what?"  
"Big Mac has a crush on Rarity." Sweetie Belle said. Big Mac glared at her lightly. "What? I never said I wouldn't tell anyone." Big Macintosh was about to open his mouth to speak, but realized that she was right and closed his mouth.  
"Big bro, if you have a crush on her, I say go for it. I ain't gonna stop ya. I mean, she's my friend. So you have my blessing." Applejack told him.  
"And I'm friends with Apple Bloom, and I like you." Sweetie Belle added. "So you have MY blessing as well."  
"...Well, that's nice of ya, but I still doubt Rarity would see me the way I see her." Big Macintosh said, still feeling down. "But still, I thank ya."

Once Sweetie Belle got her measurements, she bid Applejack and Big Macintosh farewell and left for home. On the way home, Sweetie Belle noticed Apple Bloom walking by. "What's up?" she asked.  
"I need to deliver this to Big Mac." Apple Bloom told her.  
"Speaking of Big Mac, guess what?" Sweetie Belle said, her eyes glittering with excitement. "Big Mac has a crush on Rarity!" Apple Bloom frantically covered her friend's mouth, stifling her giggles.  
"I know! And I thought it over some more, and I think that Big Mac is the stallion Rarity has a crush on!" But then neither could not hold in their giggles or squees at this point. They just let it all out.  
"Oh, if only we could get those two together!" Sweetie Belle said.  
"Me too." Apple Bloom said.  
"So, how's work over at the boutique going?" Sweetie Belle asked.  
"Goin' good. We just got done with Applejack and Soarin's suits." Apple Bloom replied. "Also, Rarity received an invite to the ball."  
"Really? From who?" Sweetie Belle asked.  
"I don't know. I don't even know where it came from. It just… appeared on Rarity's table when she left the room. And she found it when she came back. But there was no name on the letter, so we don't know who sent it, or from WHERE." Apple Bloom said. "You don't think…?" she added, a suspicious look in her eye. Sweetie Belle shared her look. Who sent it? Where did it cme from? WHO did it come from? But just as quickly as they thought it, they dismissed it with a "naaah" in unison.  
"Well, I'll see ya around." Apple Bloom said as she and Sweetie Belle parted ways.  
"Bye!" Sweetie Belle called out.

 *** Hearts & Hooves Day Night ***

Finally, it was the night of the big ball. All of Ponyville had shown up to enjoy the festivities. The Mane Six had arrived together, awaiting for their dates to arrive.  
"Why, hello ladies." a male voice called out. The girls looked back and saw Flash Sentry, Soarin', and Cheese Sandwich, each wearing their tuxedos. All three looked snazzy, even Cheese Sandwich.  
"Hello boys." Rainbow Dash said in response, batting her eyes flirtingly at Soarin'.  
"Shall we?" Soarin' asked as he walked up to Rainbow Dash.  
"We shall." Rainbow Dash replied as she walked side-by-side with Soarin' to go onto the dance-floor. Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie followed suit with their respective dates. Meanwhile, Applejack and Fluttershy went to another area to talk.

Rarity sat beneath a tree, feeling sad. She was hoping to spend Hearts & Hooves Day with Big Macintosh, but he already had a date. However, she still wanted to go and have fun, but she just could not find it in her to go and join the others.  
"Somethin' wrong, Rarity?" a male voice asked. Rarity felt her heart flutter when she heard it, knowing who it belonged to. She looked up, and sure enough, there he was; Big Macintosh. He was wearing the tuxedo she made for him, and she had to say, he pulled it off VERY well.  
"Oh, it's nothing, Big Mac." she lied. "Just… not feeling like myself, I suppose."  
"Huh. Is that so?" he asked.  
"Yeah." Rarity replied. "...Aren't you here with somepony?"  
"Nnope." Big Macintosh replied. "You?"  
"No." Rarity said. "But… I thought you had somepony to take to the ball tonight. Scootaloo said so."  
"Well, while it is true I received an invitation, I still have no idea who sent it." Big Macintosh admitted.  
"Really? Because I got a similar invite myself." Rarity said. "I have no idea who sent it, nor do I know where it was sent from."  
"Do ya have it still?" Big Macintosh asked.  
"Indeed I do." Rarity said as she took it out. "I was told to meet him here by the tree. But so far, I still have not seen him." When she said that, Big Macintosh's eyes lit up.  
"Hang on… my letter said the same thing." he said as he took out his invite. "How is that possible?"

Both fell silent. Something fishy seemed afoot. How is it that they both received the same letter, that said the same thing, and to meet at the same location?  
"Strange..." Big Macintosh said, rubbing his chin. "Who could have sent them…?"  
"I don't know." Rarity admitted. "But when I received the invite, I was hoping to see my dream stallion. I was hoping to share this night with him."  
"I was hopin' to share this night with my dream mare, as well." Big Macintosh said with a frown as he sat down with her. "She's such an amazing pony."  
"I would bet. Our dream ponies are often amazing. And that's especially true with mine." Rarity said.  
"So, what's he like?" Big Macintosh asked.  
"I'll tell you if you tell me about your dream mare." Rarity said.  
"Alright… how 'bout we take turns? Like, you say somethin', then me?" Big Macintosh suggested.  
"Hmm… sounds like a plan." Rarity admitted.

"You go first." Big Macintosh said.  
"Ok. Well, he's very handsome and rugged." Rarity said.  
"Alright. The mare of my dreams is very beautiful and graceful." he said.  
"But he's also very gentle and kind."  
"And while she may be a bit spoiled, she has such a caring and generous heart."  
"He cares about his family, and seems to be good with kids."  
"She's a very loyal pony and never turns her back on her friends."  
"And his eyes are just so calm and gentle, and… beautiful."  
"Her eyes are just… wow… I've never seen eyes so beautiful, they could put jewels to shame."  
"And his mane… on, how I want to feel it so bad."  
"Her mane is absolutely amazing; so soft, silky, and smooth."

"Oh, how I wish I could tell him how I feel."  
"I hear ya; I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't think she'd feel the same."  
Then both let out a soft sigh, looking up at the starry sky with dreamy looks in their eyes.  
"Oh, Macintosh." Rarity said dreamily.  
"Oh, Rarity." Big Macintosh said dreamily.

But at that moment, the world around them stopped as the realization of what the other said hit them. Their eyes grew wide, and their cheeks flushed as they turned their heads to face each other.  
"Wait a minute..." they said in unison. "It was YOU?!"  
"But… I thought that… I thought I wouldn't be good enough for you!" Big Macintosh said.  
"What? You thought you weren't god enough for me? I thought I wouldn't be good enough for YOU." Rarity stated.  
"I would not have thought you would like somepony like me." Big Macintosh admitted.  
"Nor would I have thought YOU would like ME." Rarity admitted as well.  
"But… you… I… wow." they said in unison.

There was another moment of silence between them. But then, a warm, loving smile crept onto their lips. "Rarity..." Big Macintosh gently said.  
"Big Mac..." Rarity gently said.  
"Would you…?" Big Macintosh said before stopping, his throat forming a lump.  
"Yes?" Rarity beckoned.  
"Would you… like to be my special somepony?" Big Macintosh asked.

Rarity felt her heart explode and soar with joy. Big Macintosh, the stallion of her dreams, just asked her to be his special somepony! She could not believe it! There was no way she could refuse.  
"Absolutely!" she yelled with uncontained joy as she threw her arms around his neck. Big Macintosh was not expecting this reaction from her. He was not expecting her to ACTUALLY say yes, let alone hug him. But her hug was so soft and warm. So Big Macintosh wrapped his own arms around her waist, and they stayed there in each others arms for who-knows-how-long. But once they broke away, the two ponies made their way to the dance floor, ready to spend the rest of the night together.

And this did not go unnoticed; the remaining members of the Mane Six saw them dancing together and were awe-struck. No one was expecting that. "Wait a second… Rarity and Big Mac… dancing together?!" Twilight Sparkle said in disbelief.  
"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!" Pinkie Pie gushed in glee.  
"I would not have guessed." Fluttershy admitted. But then Twilight looked over at the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were watching on in disbelief as well.  
"Girls… did you… did you have anything to do with that?" she asked.  
"No ma'am." Scootaloo replied. "We learned our lesson last time. We were not going to help others get together, knowing it would likely lead to disaster."

But what nopony saw was Applejack and Rainbow Dash looking at each other with smirks on their faces. "Doesn't mean WE can't, am I right?" Rainbow Dash whispered to Applejack.  
"Darn tootin'." Applejack replied. Rainbow Dash lift her hoof up, and Applejack put her hoof on top, then the two gently slid them away.

And as for Rarity and Big Macintosh, while both were still curious as to who sent the invites, neither cared at this point. All that mattered to them was each other.

 *** FINISHED! I know this is late, but I wanted to get this out by Valentine's Day. I hope I did good.  
If you'd like to see more Rarity X Big Macintosh stories in the future, let me know. And if you have a request, don't be shy and ask me. Just be sure to see my profile so you'll know what I will and won't write.  
Anyways, I'm Foxboy614, and I'll see y'all next time. God bless, and I hope you all had a Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
